pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Showdown
'''Plants vs. Zombies: Showdown '''is a PvZ spin-off planned to release in ???. In this game, the player must get through many Adventure-mode levels, Daily levels, Travel Log Quests, a harrowing ranked Multiplayer Mode, and a Chaos Arena full of new levels. The gameplay is PvZ2-inspired, but plants have different attacks that can be toggled and leveled up. All returning plants, zombies, lawns, seed packets, and main characters use the same spries as from PvZ2. (Because I'm too lazy to make more, and what would even be the point of different ones anyway?) Plot The very special Penny has gone missing! Dave doesn't know where she went. Not until Zomboss unintentionally tipped him off. He was talking about huge time rift signals many many kilometers from here. That's where Penny was! Zomboss decided that he could use Penny's time power for evil, but she was Dave's, and Dave wanted her back. Plus he didn't want her to fall in the hands of evil. So, it's a race! Traveling to different arenas, battling, trying to get there as quickly as possible! Who will get there first? It's all...up...to....YOU! App Icons Gameplay Game Mode 1: Adventure Adventure is the main game mode that you go through to get plants and zombies and other cool stuff! It's the main goal to get all the way to the end, but that's really hard due to constant new arenas being added! There are various different ways to play adventure mode, and they will be listed here: Standard (plant) In standard, you choose your plants, and they fight off zombies. Toggle their attacks and level them up to make fighting way easier! Make sure the zombies don't get to your home! Standard (zombie) Choose your zombies, and fight off the plants. Toggle the zombies' attacks when needed, and make sure that you can get in the home for summadat juicy juicy brains! Objective Mode There is(are) one(multiple) objective(s) that you will have to make sure is followed to complete the game! Objectives are listed below (unfinished) * Survive and protect the endangered plants * Produce at least X sun * Defeat at least X zombies * Spend no more than X sun * Don't let the zombies trample the flowers * Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies * Survive without lawnmowers * Survive while Sun Bombs fall * Don't lose more than X lawnmowers * Don't lose more than X plants * Don't play more than X plants * Don't have more than X plants on the lawn at a time * Don't use Plant Food * Don't use Powerberry * Survive without leveling up your plants * Survive with plants chosen for you * Sruvive with some/most plants chosen for you * Plant at least X plants * Have at least X plants Game Mode 2: Multiplayer Ranked! Game Mode 3: Survival Endless! Game Mode 4: Chaos Other form of Endless! Features and Mechanics There are multiple features and mechanics in the game. Most of them are returning from previous games. Piñatas These are returning concepts from PvZ2. You can open them, and get Puzzle Pieces for plants in whatever world you got that piñata from. Puzzle Pieces replace Seed Packets, and you can level up your plants for better playing The Zen Garden The Zen Garden is a virtual garden where you can place a sprout which a zombie dropped during a level, and it will grow. It will go through three stages: Stage 1: When you first plant it. You can wait hours for it to grow, or pay 10 gems to level it up to the next stage. Stage 2: Your plant can be tended to Bernie Bee, or Stinky Snail if you've unlocked him. Stage 3: Your plant is ready for a boost. Tap/Click/Press on the Orange-color seed packet to boost that plant. That plant's PF ability will activate once you plant it in the next level you use it in. It only lasts one level. Every single stage, you get more XP (when you water a plant, it will give you a certain amount of XP, depending on the plant) Eggnoggin Shop Feed your zombies Eggnoggin instead of watering them, and works the same as Zen garden other than that. Almanac The almanac gives you information about all plants, zombies, and items! It will tell you everything you need, such as how strong your attacks are, what attacks you have, and general static information like its recharge and sun cost. In the almanac, you can pay puzzle pieces to level up plants and zombies, letting their attacks' stats increase, and unlocking new, better attacks! Store The store is different from the twiddydinkies. It contains premium items such as premium plants and bundles bought with real money through in-app purchase online Twiddydinkies Crazy Dave's twiddydinkies is similar to the store; It is a truck where stuff is sold for in-game currency, and contains stuff like pinatas. Character Food Character Food returns from PvZ2, it boosts a plant in game if it is given to a plant. A Zombie while activate its boost if it is fed food. The food is different from each other as plants don't eat Braintreats, and zombies don't eat Power leaves. Powerberry Activates an ability when used on a zombie or plant, just like character food. But instead of being dropped by opponents, you get it from filling up your Power meter, which is filled up by points (you get points for destroying opponents. For more, see Point Race) XP You earn XP in the Zen Garden by the plants getting watered/zombies being fed. You also get it from destroying plants/zombies. And completing levels. And quests. And missions. The point is, you get a lot of XP. XP can be used to level up plants/zombies, or can be traded in for a key or 2. Leveling up You can level up certain stats in-game that will stay for that level (unless in Survival or Chaos mode, in which case, they stay). This is in-game level-up. Out-of-game level-up is more permanent and works differently. You can level up your plants/zombies to get more attacks, and level up certain other attacks. Use XP to level up certain stats permanently Arenas Instead of Worlds (or Areas), there are Arenas. Every arena is sort of like a lawn, with 5 rows, except with 7 columns. The arenas are the battle stadium, and zombies will usually come one at a time on easy levels, but there may be multiple in harder worlds. 4 Arenas come with the game during the Initial Release update, and one Special Event Arena. Just like in PvZ2, there are gimmicks in each one. Glacier Park Glaicer Park is the second Arena. You unlock 10 plants if you play the whole thing, and there are 36 battles. They are seperated into Part 1 and Part 2. Part 1 goes up to level 18, where you battle the Gargantuar Mini-Boss, or a Maxxed-out Spiecberg, and get 15 keys and 4 pinatas! Gimmicks The gimmicks are Snowstorm, Ice Floe, and Freeze Wind. Snowstorm and Freeze Wind are returning gimmicks from Frostbite Caves in PvZ2. Snowstorm is the Iceberg Arena equivalent of Sandstorm, and Freeze Wind slowly freezes plants it blows on. Ice Floe seperates the icebergs into 2 Icebergs with a water lane in between. Since there are no water worlds, there are no water plants, so you can't plant in the water. Simple? The two parts can merge back together during a freeze wind. Plants on the very bottom lane are kicked off Melon-pult Lane (updated) Melon-pult Lane is a suburban outcrop of Neighborville on a road named "Melon-pult Ln," and is populated with its namesake-Melon-pults. It includes multiple new Melon-pult variants along with the normal Melon-pult at the beginning. Zombies are much tougher because Melon-pults do heavy damage. Like every other world, there are two parts, one ending with the gargantuar Mini-boss (or a maxxed-out Winter Melon), the second ending with a zombot battle (or a Mecha-melon battle) Gimmicks "Random Food" will rain down on the screen. If it falls on a zombie, they will activate their Zombie Food ability, and the same difference for the plant. The first lanes are road, so cars can pass by, which can destroy a zombie in its wake, and plants can't be planted on the road unless there's a soil spot. The amount of road lanes depends on the level, some might have the whole lawn a road! Canopy Chaos Canopy chaos takes place on top of the trees. Events All events have been scrapped, including the Food Fest Currency Gems A rare currency. They can be used to buy more valuable stuff like plants, upgrades, items, and automator points Coins Much more commonly found than gems, coins can be used in a variety of ways. From power-ups to leveling up plants, coins are quite useful Keys Keys are used to unlock the next arena. You can go to the arenas (after Dune Dry Desert) in any order you want because you can spend keys in any way you want! Puzzle Pieces These are used to unlock/level up plants. A certain amount of them is needed to do either of those things Upgrades Plants vs. Zombies: Showdown/Upgrades Zombies Plants vs. Zombies: Showdown/Zombies Plants Plants vs. Zombies: Showdown/Plants Category:Games Category:KoopaTroopa448's Games Category:Showdown